Deleted Scenes Montage/Transcript
Title: Deleted Scenes Montage Running time: 4:50 Cast (in order of appearance): Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Steve, Zuiikin Gals, Mr. Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Maximillion Pegasus, Croquet, L, Marik Ishtar, Florence, Grandpa, Duke Devlin Transcript Deleted Scene #1 - Tristan Quotes Too Much YUGI: Tristan, it's come to my attention that you've been quoting TeamFourStar a lot recently- TRISTAN: Goddammit, Nappa! YUGI: Yeah, yeah, that's hilarious and all but I figured I should warn you: around these parts, whenever someone quotes an abridged series that isn't made by LittleKuriboh, they kinda end up getting their kneecaps broken...with a wrench. TRISTAN: Uh...goddammit, Nappa? YUGI: (holds up a wrench) Specifically this wrench. Deleted Scene #2 - Zuiikin Gals JOEY: Nyeh, who are you people? What do you want from me? STEVE: We're here for your rarest card, Joey Wheeler. Now hand it over! JOEY: Oh man! What do I do, what do I do? (a video of Zuiikin Gals appears, with the English sentence "Take anything you want" being repeated over and over) JOEY (monotone): Take anything you want. STEVE: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! JOEY: Ah, curse you, misleading Japanese aerobics girls! Deleted Scene #3 - Joey & Serenity at the Beach JOEY'S FATHER: Have fun being completely unsupervised, kids. SERENITY: Where are we, Joey? Where are you taking me, big brother? JOEY: Well, since it's your fault our parents got divorced, I figured I'd dump you in the middle of nowhere and leave ya. SERENITY: You're so funny, big brother. JOEY: Yeah, I know. (at the beach) JOEY: OK, sis. This is your new home. The only problem is it doesn't have a bathroom, but I figured you can always use the ocean. Y'know, for poop and stuff. SERENITY: But what do I do about food? JOEY: Well, there's always jellyfish. SERENITY: But I'm allergic to jellyfish! JOEY: Shut up and eat your jellyfish! Deleted Scene #4 - Obligatory Death Note Reference PEGASUS: What? Even Chad from accounting? (a person falls off a window) CROQUET: Especially Chad from accounting. PEGASUS: How very bizarre! I wonder...who could be killing all our employees so mysteriously? What do you think, L? L''': Me think it was Kira. '''PEGASUS: Oh, that's what you always say. Deleted Scene #5 - Zuiikin Gals Return TRISTAN: Joey! Your sister's been worried sick! What the hell happened to you?! JOEY: Ahhh…uhhh… (Another Zuiikin Gals video rolls, this time with the sentence "I was robbed by two men") JOEY: (monotone) I was robbed by two men. Deleted Scene #6 - The EFF Hole MARIK: Let us join forces, Bakura! And together we will use our combined strength to tear Yugi Moto a new EFF!''hole! 'FLORENCE: What the bloody hell is a ****hole? '''MARIK: What? FLORENCE: That thing you just said. What is it? MARIK: A EFF!''hole? '''FLORENCE': Yes. That. MARIK: Well, that's obvious, isn't it? FLORENCE: Enlighten me. MARIK: Well, it's…the hole that you EFF!. FLORENCE: So.. you mean a vagina! MARIK: Of course! What else would I EFF!? FLORENCE: I don't know…bottoms? MARIK: Argh, for the last friggin' time, I do not partake in that sort of nonsense! I only EFF! vaginas! Because I'm totally straight! Ooooh, look at me and my straightness! FLORENCE: OK. So what you're saying is…we're going to tear Yugi Muto a new vagina. MARIK: Er…yes! That is totally what I meant. FLORENCE: I wasn't aware he had an old vagina MARIK: Oh, shut your face, Bakura! FLORENCE: Kiss my ass, Marik! MARIK: But there's poop down there! Deleted Scene #7 - Grandpa's Bedside Manner SOLOMON: Bakura! Bakura! Wake up, Bakura! FLORENCE: What?! What is it?! What could possibly be so bloody important that you had to violently shake me while I'm lying sick in a hospital bed? SOLOMON: I just had my first successful bowel movement in two years! (silence) SOLOMON: Hooray! (Florence knocks him down) Whoa, Nelly! FLORENCE: Congratulations. Now you've had your second. Deleted Scene #8 - Duke's Theme Music TRISTAN: Check it out, everybody! I just found the remote for Duke's theme music! DUKE: What?! Hey, give it back! TRISTAN: Now I can change his theme music for whatever I want. (plays "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats) TRISTAN: Hmmm... too catchy. (plays "What's up People?!" by Maximum the Hormone) TRISTAN: Too metal. (plays "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from The Lion King) TRISTAN: Too Disney. (plays "Alone" by Celine Dion) TRISTAN: Too mushy. (plays "Cherry Pie" by Warrant) TRISTAN: Too eighties. DUKE: Wait, no, I like this- (plays "Fett's Vette" by mc chris) TRISTAN: Too white. (plays "Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah" by JINDOU from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) TRISTAN: Too Japanese. (plays the first English Pokémon theme music) TRISTAN: I don't even know what that is! (plays "Ghost Nappa theme" by TeamFourStar. Duke nods his head) TRISTAN: Hey, that's perfect! I love this so- (gets kneecaps broken) Ow, my kneecaps! YUGI: Gee, I wonder who could have broken Tristan's kneecaps. With a wrench. Specifically this wrench. L''': Me think it was Kira. '''YUGI: Shut up, L. (Ending plays Cherry Pie with the subtitles "Beware yugis bearing wrenches") S-DELETED